csifandomcom-20200225-history
Chain Reaction
Chain Reaction is the seventh episode in season six of . Synopsis A model dies by electrocution on a runway during a fashion show, and the investigation reveals the death wasn't an accident but murder. The probe also turns up evidence that the victim is connected to the man who kidnapped Horatio's son, which may mean that Kyle is in greater danger than Horatio feared. Plot Model Alisha Reilly is electrocuted to death at a fashion show, and the CSIs quickly determine her death was no accident. Their top suspect is the lighting technician, Terrence Kerr, until they discover red hair from Juliana Ravez, one of the other models, beneath the stage. Juliana claims she hooked up with Terrence in order to ensure she'd get good lighting during the show. The CSIs are surprised to learn that Alisha was married to Joe LeBrock, an inmate with a grudge against Horatio. When Horatio questions Joe, he makes a veiled threat against Horatio's son, Kyle, and the man Horatio asked to look out for him, Oscar. Horatio warns them both. The CSIs learn that Joe had a visit from his son, Scott, but when they learn the FBI is investigating Scott, Natalia is called upon to use her FBI connections to find out why Scott is under investigation. She isn't able to discover why, but Natalia is able to get surveillance tapes out of her contact Agent Farallon. Calleigh and Delko go over Alisha's clothes and are surprised to discover heroin embedded in the metallic fabric. They corner the designer, Gavin Hauer, and find his lab. He admits to them that he has been smuggling drugs for Joe LeBrock. Horatio goes to the prison to confront LeBrock only to see Oscar killed before his eyes by a land mine. Delko finds a sim card from a cell phone among the debris, and when the inmates' cells are searched, a phone is found in Kyle's bed. Kyle claims he has no idea how the phone got there. Delko goes over the entire wardrobe from the fashion show and finds a platinum string missing from Juliana Ravez's dress and concludes that it was the platinum string used as a conductor to kill Alisha Reilly. Calleigh and Delko confront the model, who admits she killed Alisha when she learned Alisha was going to blow the whistle on the smuggling operation. She did it without Joe's knowledge; she wanted him for herself. Horatio learns that Kyle lied to him about the phone when he finds calls on it made to Kyle's mother in Pensacola. Kyle admits Joe gave him the phone as a peace offering. Horatio is able to find the inmate who LeBrock got to sneak into Kyle's cell and detonate the bomb with the phone, but he won't testify against LeBrock. Rebecca Nevins is determined to go ahead with charging Kyle with the murder, with LeBrock as a witness against him. Ryan and Natalia find the key: video footage from the FBI revealing Scott LeBrock trying to entice a little boy into his car. He's a pedophile, and when Horatio confronts Joe with the evidence, he reminds him that pedophiles--and their relatives--are at the bottom of the food chain in jail. Joe folds, refusing to identify Kyle in court as the one he gave the cell phone to. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * John Sharian as Joe LeBrock * Christina Chang as Rebecca Nevins * Aries Spears as Oscar Monahan * Steve Toussaint as Judge Hugo Kemp * Adrian J. Wilson as Gavin Hauer * Greg Rikaar as Scott LeBrock * Helen Tucker as Alisha Reilly * Chris Tardio as Terrence Kerr * Matthew Del Negro as Mike Farallon * Helena Mattsson as Juliana Ravez * Rylan Williams as Guard * Kristin Malia as Fashion Reporter * Hoyt Richards as Richie Rick * Anya Monzikova as Richie Rita * Vincent M. Ward as Marshall Abrams * Frankie Rodriguez as Juan Cavanas * Matt Doherty as Corey Burton Music * D.A.N.C.E. (MSTRKRFT Remix) by Justice. * Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes